


the beast in me

by deathstrokeconstantine



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Possessive Ben, drunk writting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathstrokeconstantine/pseuds/deathstrokeconstantine
Summary: Ben gets a little carried away with mal. no sex, just weird fluff. don't ask me questions, I was so drunk I don't even remember writing this, but why not?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Kudos: 18





	the beast in me

One thing mal missed about the isle of the lost, was the fact nothing could get worse. Her disappointed mother, rotten food, and the cold she could stand, but this was getting to be a bit much for her. After she and her friend declared themselves good and took down her mother, she settled into her new role as lady Mal. That was until she saw a new side of Ben.  
Within the month of the coronation, Mal started to notice ben insisting she spend all her time with him even when he was preforming his kingly duties. He insisted it was to help her learn more about being a lady of the court. He also insisted she move into his castle. Mal didn’t have a problem with moving in with her boyfriend, except it meant she was living away from her isle family. She only ever saw Evie when she was doing fittings for her new dresses, and she saw almost nothing of jay and Carlos.  
She was once again sitting in a boring council meeting, daydreaming about running ramped with the other VKs, until she was pulled back by the voice of her boyfriend, “Mal, you have anything to add to our plan?” Mal could tell by the look on his face that he knew she wasn’t paying attention, so she rattled of having no ideas and waited for ben to dismiss the other council members.  
Once all the other council members had left, ben pulled mal to his side. “slip away during the meeting there dear?” he smirked as mal blushed being caught red handed. Ben laughed in response. “It’s okay, I wasn’t focused half the meeting ether.” Mal laughed.  
“Are you doing something bad, king ben?” mal teased.  
“well I wouldn’t say bad, but maybe not quite good.” Ben said and he led mal out of his huge office and up the way to their room. Ben insisted mal be allowed to move directly into his room, despite complaints from his parents and other royals that liked to stick their noses into the king’s business.  
The moment the door shut ben launched himself into his favorite pastime, kissing mal senseless. He pressed mal up against the barely shut door, caging her body in place with his muscular arms. Mal vaguely thought that tourney did wonders for the king before ben’s tongue shut down her brain. Mal worked her hands under ben shirt to feel his toned stomach. Mal smiled into the kiss when she felt him shiver, his stomach was very sensitive to her touch.  
Ban lead mal over to the bed, not releasing her mouth from his relentless attack the whole time. mal felt herself tumble gracefully on the bed, followed by her king. Ben pinned her to the mattress still on his quest to destroy any brain function she might have left as he left her mouth, working down her jaw and to her neck. Luckily, mal was still coherent enough to remember she had made plans with her friends for dinner.  
She pushed ben off, smiling playfully as ben made a wined protest. “I promised to meet Evie and the guys for dinner and I don’t want to be late.” Mal moved to get up, but was pulled back down to the bed as ben rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back under him, growling as he did so. “I don’t wanna share you though.” He latched himself back on to mal’s neck and it took a few minutes before mal had the heart to protest.  
“I really gotta go now.” Mal firmly said pushing ben off her. This time he let her up with out a fight. “have fun babe.” Ben told her as she walked out the door to the dinning facility. She looked around the hall to find Carlos, jay, and Evie already sitting at a table waiting for her.  
“Hey guys.” Mal called out to her friends. Upon seeing her, Jay choked on his drink and started coughing uncontrollably. Mal waited for jay to stop chocking before asking what made him choke, but Carlos solved the riddle when he practically yelled “Mal? What happed to your neck?” mal thought back to the room with ben and quickly covered up the mark he left. Evie quickly grabbed a purple scarf out of her bag for mal in case of such emergencies.  
Jay quickly stopped choking and turned to Carlos, “well you see Carlos, when a man and a woman love each other very much-“  
“NO” all the other VKs yelled at once. Jay chuckled at his own joke while Carlos and mal turned a bright shade of red. “Mal, this is like the fourth time ben had left a visible mark. You might need to tell him to stop, before you run out of concealer again and the other royals start to complain.” Evie told mal who sighed, she had told ben he needed to stop leaving marks where people could see them. He always agreed to stop, but it always happened again.  
“I’ll handle it.” She waved her hand dismissively and the other VKs dropped the subject. They spent the rest of dinner catching up, Evie talking about doug, Jay talking about tourney, and everyone messing with Carlos about his obvious crush on jane. All in all, she had a good time and they all reluctantly parted so they could all go back to their rooms. Mal started to plan what she was going to say to ben. He had done this too many times and now she was pissed. Ben embarrassed her again! Mal was seething by the time she got to her and ben’s room.  
Mal pushed open the door and stalked over to where ben was reading on the bed. “hey, have a good dinner?” he asked before mal wacked him on the head, “you did it again! You left a hickey on my neck right before I left on propose!” mal yelled before ben pulled her down on the bed and pinned her arms above her head.  
“I did” ben said smiling down at her proudly.  
“What the hell ben? Why? You agreed to not do that anymore!” Mal squirmed to get out from underneath the king’s grip, but he only applied more pressure to keep her there.  
“I want everyone to see those marks, so they know exactly who you belong to.” Ben replied, latching himself back onto her neck. Mal however, stiffened underneath him thinking about what ben said. Without meaning to, mal blasted ben with a bolt of magic, causing him to tumble off her.  
“MAL!” ben yelled getting up off the floor.  
“Belong to? Ben I’m not property!” mal yelled back.  
Ben’s eyes suddenly got dark and he climbed back on the bed by mal, putting an hand on her hip to keep her from moving away from him. “YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND AND I AM THE KING AND I WILL LEAVE WHATEVER MARKS I DAMN WELL PLEASE!!!!!!” Mal’s eyes grew wide at ben’s yelling, he never yelled at anyone. “Damn it mal I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just really love you and I love to see the evidence on your skin and to know everyone else sees it too.” Ben turned his head away from mal, not meeting her eyes.  
Mal let out a sigh and moved to hold ben’s hand. “Ben, I’m not going anywhere if that is what you are worried about. I think all the Aradon guys would be too scared to flirt with me even if I was single.” Mal joked, trying to comfort ben.  
“it’s not that mal, I can’t help myself. It might just be the beast in me. Mark you turf ya know?” ben looked at mal. She sighed again. “just keep it below the collar ok?” upon hearing this Ben smiled so wide mal was afraid his face would split in two. Ben scooped up mal and once again resumed his favorite activity.


End file.
